Marco the Squire
by brewer235
Summary: Marco decides to prove to Higgs he is worthy of being Star's "Squire". (Marco/Higgs)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello Readers! I hope you are enjoying the new season of Star as much as I am. Though I will say I was kinda sad to see Jackie written off so poorly even though I mainly like Starco. On that though I felt it only fair to welcome a new female to the Marco Shipping community with a little fic! Ill be honest I found Higgs character to be pretty cute and adorable :3 So I was Happy to send a request to add her to the character list so now we can all enjoy her! I know you all are expecting my True Love update but honestly I am just waiting for the end of the season to finish it. It really is rekindling my fire for writing again! Anyway I do hope you enjoy this little fic and if you do feel free to drop a review or PM letting me know your thoughts and what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco and Star rushed through the halls of Quest Buy as Marco frantically rushed to beat the squires. Star had tried to tell him that he didn't need to work so hard but Marco still wanted to make her proud. With the other squires against him for some reason that didn't help with his spirit. Marco stopped for a moment as Star let out a huff.

"Marco come on, what do we even need waterproof water balloons for?" Marco rolled his eyes. "Star its on the list, I need to get all the equipment for you that I can. It doesn't help that the other squires are being total jerks." Marco let go of the cart looking around. "Well you go look for that, I'll be right over here petting the baby throwing cats." Star hummed walking over to the bin. Marco walked down the isle of quest buy looking at the shelves then back to is the list.

Soon he had found what he was looking for as he grinned reaching to grab a bag before it was swiped from his grasp. "Thank for that." He turned seeing Higgs with a smirk that made his blood boil. "Hey! Give that back!" Higgs laughed "As if, this stuff is for real squires not wanna be nerds." She turned to walk away before Marco lunged grabbing at the bag trying to pull it from her grip.

As they struggled Higg's bumped into the shelf knocking it back before it came rocking forward and down onto them. Before Higg's know what was happening, Marco had tackled her out of the way as dust filled the air. They both coughed as the dust cleared as Higgs saw Marco on top of her. Once they realized the positioned, they were in they both blushed before Marco sat up off of her.

"I..Im sorry! The shelf was falling so I just." Higgs stood up angry and red face as he gulped. "Shut up nerd!" She jumped onto him straddling him as she pinned him down. "You're a joke and a pervert too!" Marco blushed looking away "It's not like that at all! Why would I want to try anything with you!" That seemed only to stoke her fire more as she scowled.

"What was that!? Now, you're insulting my looks too?" She pulled Marco up bringing him to her eyes level as he blushed. If she wasn't being a jerk, she was pretty cute with her freckles and emerald green eyes as well as her orange hair, though Marco's thoughts about it didn't last long as she noticed him blushing and pushed him down. This time though Marco let out a surprised squeak of embarrassment as she reached down grabbing his member through his pants.

"You are a pervert! How else would you explain this!" She gave his member a pump making macro mumble a moan.

"See! You're a pervert!" She gave his member one last pump before climbing off of Marco and grabbing him by his hood dragging him. "Hey what do you think you're doing!" Marco yelled before being tossed into a room. He heard the door slam as a small light above him flicked on. Around him where some mops and oddities from the aisle as he looked towards the door to see Higgs blocking it.

"So you think you're good enough to be a squire? Think you have earned the right to be? Well, see.." She smirked locking the door as Marco stood up. "What are you doing?! Do you plan on fighting me!" Marco was utterly shocked as Higg's closed the gap pressing her lips to his as she tightly gripped his hoody before pushing him back on the floor. Before Marco knew it, she had tossed aside some of her wraps and plates and was sitting on top of him in just her shirt and panties.

"So Marco, why don't you prove to me you got the stuff to be a squire for your "Princess." She smirked grinding herself against Marco's shorts. Marco didn't want Star to get upset if she caught him in this predicament. But at the same time, Marco tried to prove he had what it took to be her squire, to be by her side through better and worse, so everybody knew that she had the best. Catching Higgs off guard, Marco sat up knocking her off and onto her back as Marco pinned her down.

"I will be the best squire." Higgs was surprised by the sudden change in Marco's demeanor as he wore a serious face. Before she could question Marco's lips moved to her neck making her gasp as his lips met her sensitive skin. Marco's hands made quick work removing her shirt as his hands traveled down to her panties. Plenty of practice with Star made him a deceptive expert that Higgs was soon going to learn. Her body wasn't too different from Star's though aside from her cute freckles, she had a much more masculine and shapely form than star's more feminine shape. Breast while not much bigger than Star's had a lot more tone to them as well.

Soon Higgs was starting to regret her challenge as Marco's hands wandered down into her panties tracing along her delicate flower before sliding two fingers into her, nearly sending her into an orgasm as he discovered her G-Spot. The room filled with the soft "chu's" of Marco's kisses tracing gently along her flesh before meeting with her lips as his tongue coaxed her's from her mouth.

Higgs was new to all of these feelings, normally most who she challenged would back down or wouldn't bother with a woman squire but something about Marco's..boldness excited her. Add to that the fact she had spent most her childhood struggling and working to get up where she was, so the only real "Experiences" She has had have been some self-exploration. Soon it all proved too much for her as her back arched, and she let out a moan unto Marco's mouth, her eyes rolling back as her mind is rocked by an intense orgasm.

Marco released her lips from his letting her loose from his grasp as she panted, trying to regain herself as her chest heaved. Marco took advantage of her recovery to undress and neatly fold both of there clothes setting them to the side before turning his attention back to Higgs. Higgs managed to sit up, her face dark red with both excitement and embarrassment as she looked up at Marco and his now erect cock.

"I hope you're not already tired," Marco smirked as she avoided his gaze. "Yeah right..I've done better myself.." She was surprised as Marco pressed his member against her face. "Well, I hope you plan on returning the favor. That is if you think you can manage, I mean I understand if you cant.." Higgs glared at Marco before taking his uncut cock in her hand gently pulling back the skin as she stroked his member.

"I can handle just fine. I would be more concerned about yourself." Marco let out a soft moan as she continued to stroke his cock. After a minute or so she slowly pressed her lips to his tip before kissing down his member making him moan as his hand ran through her soft orange hair. Higgs smirked before taking his member into her mouth, her tongue slowly twirling around his cock as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Higgs would never admit it but feeling Marco's body trembling with pleasure at her touch turned her on, and soon she unconsciously found her other hand buried in her panties as she fingered herself. Higgs pulled off of Marco's cock with a gasp before licking up and down his length. Marco noticed her enjoying herself and decided it would be rude not to return the favor. Higgs was surprised as Marco pulled away before sitting down and grabbing her leg, pulling her towards him as he pulled down her panties and tossed them onto her clothes.

Now Marco had full access to her most sacred area as she laid on top of him. "W..What do you think you're doing back there!?" Higgs stuttered before her eyes widened as she felt Marco's tongue trace along her skin. Higgs was embarrassed since this was the first time anyone had seen her in such a state but tried to keep her thoughts occupied on wearing Marco out as she went back to sucking his cock. Unfortunately for her, Marco had the upper hand having Star as his knight, Marco had to keep up with her "Demands" most nights.

Higgs Body tensed as Marco's tongue slowly slid its way into her folds, his tongue surveying her insides as his hands slowly traced along her soft ass, feeling for her response like an expert safecracker, he was determined to find her sweet spot. Higgs worked double time taking Marco's cock into her mouth as her tongue traced along his tip. Higgs, however, was not prepared as her mind went blank and her body tensed as Marco's tongue had found its prize. The small room was now filled with the muffled moans of Higgs as Marco slumped down her nectar.

As Marco finished his treat, he smirked looking down seeing Higg's as her body trembled at his touch. "All right, I guess its time I show you my skills." Marco sat up leaving Higg's ass up in the air, her body aching to have Marco's cock buried deep within it. Higg's could feel Marco's hard member rub against her fold coating itself in her juices as she struggled to regain herself.

"W..What do you..think your..doing..?" As Higgs turned to face Marco, she gasped as a sharp pain shot through her. Marco had slammed his cock into her cute tight ass, and despite the pain, her body tightened again at yet another mind rocking orgasm. "S..Sorry" Marco mumbled a bit embarrassed as his body also trembled. He had pulled Higgs back letting her back rest against Marco's chest as they stood on their knees.

"I..I didn't want too..you know..since your...still a virgin." Marco panted as his hands delicately slid along her sides resting on her stomach. "I...Ill let you adjust for a moment..it's really tight." Higgs was full of a mix of anger and excitement as she struggled to form words through the haze of pleasure and pain. After a minute to adjust, Marco began to thrust his hips as he bounced her body back and forth against his cock.

"Y..You feel amazing." Marco moaned into her ear. "Higgs wanted to hate Marco for dominating her like he was, what was suppose to put him in his place now has her in the palm of his hand. Despite this embarrassment though Higgs felt..amazing. Higgs wondered just what kind of knight Princess Star was to have Marco learning such skills.

Though despite everything Marco had been so gentle with her, even now as the pain turned to the pleasure he still made sure to be gentle. His hands slowly caressed her form, gently cupping her breasts as he softly kneaded her mounds giving her nipple's delicate pinches. His mouth placed little "Chu's" along her skin before coming to her lips for a kiss.

Higgs wondered if this was what lovemaking was like. Despite the circumstance Marco was treating her like a princess, like her body was a temple that he would delicately tend, ensuring the peak of pleasure while maintaining her purity. Higgs was becoming addicted. By now Marco had found a steady pace as his crotch slapped against her ass.

His right hand traveled down to her sacred flower as his fingers gently polished her jewel. Higgs was in heaven, her mind flooded with the pleasures of the flesh she had never known possible. If Marco could give her such pleasure from just her ass, she dreamed of how he would feel inside her garden. Higgs could feel something fantastic building inside her as Marco thrust into her ass with more effort, his moans echoing in her ear as she reached back and gripped his hair.

Higgs pulled him into a kiss letting her inhibitions go as she surrendered to him, her tongue dancing with his as he gripped her rear. Soon it became too much for both of them, and with one mighty thrust, Marco slammed all of his cock into her, his seed bursting into her as her eyes rolled back. The room filled with the sound of both of there muffled moans as Marco's cum filled her, Higgs juices squirted through the air as her back arched pouring onto the floor and down her legs as Marco's seed began to leak down and mix with it.

After a minute of heavenly bliss, Higgs found herself entirely spent. Marco gently held her as he finished depositing his love into her before pulling his still erect cock from her. In the back of her mind, she couldn't believe that a human like him was ever capable of having such stamina but found her body spent of energy as she slumped into Marco's arms. Her world spun as her eyes grew heavy with fatigue and soon found herself passed out. Marco smiled seeing her satisfied as he internally patted himself on the back for another happy customer.

Marco looked around spotting a clean towel as he cleaned him and Higgs up before delicately dressing her and himself. Once he had made sure that all of there mess was cleaned he lifted Higgs up cradling her as he walked back out into Quest Buy.

"Marco!? Where have you been? It's been like thirty minutes!" "And what are you doing with Higgs!?" Sir slicer thundered as Marco walked up to them both. "Well...you see.." Marco began to tell an extravagant lie on how Higgs had found and rescued him from some loose guard dragons using her cunning and strength making Sir Slicer grin with pride for his squire.

"Perhaps I have misjudged her! What a mighty squire I have! Poor dear has tired herself out it seems." Marco smiled as Higgs nuzzled against him with a smile before he handed her over to Slicer as he set her in their cart. "Well, Squire Marco I thank you for safely returning her." And with that, he walked off with there cart.

"Marco..." Star called sending a shiver down his spine as he turned to see her with her arms crossed. "I know that look on her face Marco," Star stated coldly as Marco gulped realizing he had been found out. " it's not what it seems.." Marco raised his hands before being caught off guard as Marco smacked his head with her wand.

"Whatever your excuse Marco I could tell from her face you did a great job. Besides, I take it some of my training had paid off. I hope you "Earned" the respect you where hoping to get as my squire." Marco blushed rubbing his head "Well.I certainly proved nothing.." Star sighed jumping back in her cart. "Well, YOU can make it up to me buy hurrying to get some awesome and fun "Gear" before the sale ends. As well as making it up tonight." She said with a coy grin as Marco blushed, realizing he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

After gathering all sorts of wacky supplies, they made it to the checkout where the other knights and squires where. As they checked out, Marco noticed Higgs getting praised by her knight. As she noticed Marco her face turned red as she looked away. The other squires didn't say a word, as Star bumped Marco's side. "See something?" She teased as Marco shook his head. "N..No!"

Star giggled as she tore a portal open with Marco's scissors. "Don't worry Marco; I think I might have found myself a second "Squire." She cooed licking her lips before they stepped through.

 **(THE END?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello! Just had to post one last chapter before the next wave of episodes starting tomorrow! I cant wait to see how the season ends and am really hoping for some Starco X0 lol. Anyway before then though I thought hey why not make another Higgs chapter to kick off the week? Now Ill admit I might have gone a little overboard with the lemon in this one but none the less I am sure some of you will still enjoy. And on that note if you do enjoy feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think about the story or Higgs or just your thoughts or PM me as well and as always ENJOY!)**

Higg's paced through the halls of the castle, in her hand a slip of paper granting her passage to the princesses room. She couldn't believe that the PRINCESS of Mewni had requested her personally and so late in the evening. Her knight could hardly believe it when they got the paper. A large part of her was anxious about what she could want, small memories of her past with her squire Marco flashed in her mind as she gulped.

She had reached the door of Star butterfly's new room as she knocked on the door, her hand trembling as she straightened up. After a moments silence, she heard the door click as it creaked open. "It's open! Come on in!" Higgs slowly opened the door seeing Star sitting on her bed humming to herself as she kicked her feet back and forth. "Princess, you requested me?" Higgs stuttered as Star giggled. "You don't have to be so nervous! Come over here and sit down with me." Star smiled scooting over as Higgs made her way over to the bed, climbing onto it and sitting down on her knees.

"So...how is your training coming along with Sir Slicer?" Star smiled as Higgs cleared her throat. "I..Its going well...you know...training day and night." Star giggled "Well it certainly must be difficult..so tell me..." Star scooted closer to her as Higgs heart raced a thousand miles a minute. "What are your thoughts on my "Squire" Marco? Have you had any.."Incidents" with him?" Higgs nearly choked as she shook her head hard. "NO!" Star giggled.

"Well that's a relief, I was worried he might be getting into some trouble, though Marco is such a sweet squire. He's soft..gentle..he just has a.."Special" touch you know?" Star cooed softly as Higgs' face gave away her lie. Higgs mind was replaying every touch and moment of there time at quest buy as her breath quickened. Ever since that day she was going insane, she ached every night for that feeling Marco gave her again and any moment she could get away from peering eyes was spend trying to get herself back to that bliss she felt.

What Higgs was not prepared for was Star's hands darting into her pants and to her folds. Higgs nearly screamed in shock but was pushed onto her back before being pulled hard into Star's lap. "So tell me Higgs...was it Marco you were thinking about that got you so wet?" Star licked her lips before slowly licking up her juices from her fingers. "Its...not what it seems." Higgs stuttered nearly on the verge of tears having been found out by the princess no less.

"I think it is exactly as it seems...Marco must have honed his skills to leave such a mark on someone." Star pulled Higgs close letting her chest rest against hers as she slid her hands down towards her ass. "Tell me Higgs...have you been thinking constantly about him? His thick cock sliding into your most sacred area as he holds you in his arms?" Higgs struggled to fight back her tears as she looked away in utter shame and embarrassment. "Hey now.." Star cooed gently cupping her face and turning it to hers. "I have not brought you here to scold or punish you. I have brought you here to offer you...an opportunity."

Higgs blushed swallowing down her tears "An opportunity?" Star giggled "Yes...you see since I returned and Marco came to live on Mewni we have lost some of our..."Friends" We use to enjoy the company of, and as of late I have been finding that we could use more...feminine company for us both to enjoy. After all, I can only give Marco so much "Company" a day with everything going on."

Higgs gulped realizing what the princess may be offering her as her body trembled. "It seems you and Marco have already hit it off sooo...I thought..maybe you could join our little company, perhaps as another one of my "Personal" squires." Higgs felt Star's hand slid up and down her back as she muttered "B..But..S..Sir Slicer.." Star giggled cupping her cheek softly again. "Would no longer be your knight, as the princess...I can offer you a great many things..of course; you would need to pledge yourself to me."

Higgs' heart felt like it could explode as Star inched her lips ever so close to hers. "But Marco..." Star shushed her, running her hand softly though Higgs orange hair. "He will return in time..he is busy with the knight of the wash...it's just you..and me..so tell me...would you like to feel that heavenly bliss again Higgs..?" Star cooed as Higgs breath quickened before Star pressed her lips to her's sealing their contract as her hands slid under her tattered shirt feeling her bare skin as Star's tongue caressed hers.

After a few intense moments Star pulled her lips from Higgs leaving her breathless as she panted, drool streaking from the side of her mouth as Star moved to cup her cheek again. "Come..show me you're capable of being my squire." And with that Star set Higgs off her lap as she climbed off the bed, stripping down to nothing but her skin before climbing back onto the bed.

"Strip yourself, Higgs." She cooed as A shiver coursed though Higgs body. As if commanded she began to slowly strip off her clothes and plates, dropping them off the bed before she too was in nothing but her skin. "Now come to Higgs" Star smiled taking Higgs by the hand, pulling her on top of her before meeting Higgs lips with her own. Higgs had never thought in any dimension or time that this could happen to her, being not only naked and in the throes of another woman but the PRINCESS of the kingdom she was born and raised in.

Higgs moans filled Star's mouth as her hands found their way into her folds. "Now before we can get to any real fun...why don't you show me what you're capable of." Star smiled spreading her legs making Higgs turn dark red as she slowly and nervously approached. Higgs had never been with a woman before and aside from Marco had only ever pleasured herself before now. She brought her face down between Star's legs looking up as Star gave her a reassuring nod before her hands softly spread apart Star's folds. At first Higgs, tongue prodded and traced cautiously around her folds before slowly pressing into her as she brought her mouth to her skin.

Star moaned reaching down running her hands through Higgs' hair as he guided her along her exploration of Star's folds, giving gentle tugs when she was hitting just the right spots with her tongue. Higgs had all sorts of confusing thoughts running through her mind, but what pushed her on was the promise of feeling Marco's cock deep inside her, whether that made her a slut she didn't know, but her whole body ached and yearned for it. After feeling a tight squeeze of her hair, a gush of Star's hot nectar flooded her mouth as she began to lick and slurp it down, leaving Star panting with a grin on her face.

"Ohhhh yeah...that was amazing.." Star moaned as Higgs raised her head from between her legs. Star giggled pulling her into another kiss. "You look so cute, its no wonder Marco has taken such a liking to you." Higgs looked away embarrassed "I'm not cute.." Star giggled running her hand down her chin. "Of course you are...now..how about I give you a just reward." Star pushed Higgs onto her back before diving down to her folds, not giving Higgs a chance to know what was happening as she moaned arching her back. Star's tongue had been waiting for a long time to explore another woman's honeypot as she eagerly caressed Higgs inner walls with her tongue.

Though not the same, Higgs whole body flooded with pleasure feeling Star's tongue assaulted her senses as she moaned. Higgs hands instinctively moving to her breasts as she gently caressed and massaged them. In but a few minutes Higgs was already pushed beyond her breaking point as she moaned out, her body tightening as she climaxed. Star drank up her juices before coming up with a smile, wiping a small trail of her nectar from her chin. "Mmmmm, I'm glad I still haven't lost my touch." As Star climbed on top of Higgs, her door opened as a familiar face walked in. "Star I'm back from the...wash.." Marco stared, jaw dropped as he saw both Star and Higgs naked on her bed.

Marco was at a loss for words as Star grinned jumping up "Marco! You're just in time! Higgs agreed to join us! Come on the strip down quickly and get over here!" Marco was still stunned by what he was seeing as Star sighed "Here let me help you." Star waved her wand, and with a flash, Marco's clothes had vanished as she used her magic hand to pull him to the bed. Once she had dropped Marco onto the bed Both Star, and Higgs climbed onto him as Star gave her a grin. Where Star would kiss along Marco's body, Higgs would follow suit as Marco began to moan. " no fair!" Marco moaned. Higgs still couldn't believe she agreed to this.

Seeing Marco in such a state felt so...empowering to her, and turned her on even more. It didn't take long before they both had made their way to Marco's now erect cock as Star smiled. "After you." She teased tilting Marco's cock toward her as Higgs blushed before kissing the tip then slowly taking his cock into her mouth. "Marco moaned our, reaching down and running a hand through both their hairs as they purred. "Mmmm you like that don't you Marco?" Star teased. After taking his cock deep in her throat, Higgs pulled back with a gasp letting out a small cough before Star snatched Marco's cock from her. "Mmmmmm my turn to have a taste."

Star licked his tip before taking every inch into her throat, amazing Higgs as she watched her easily deepthroat him. Star could tell from the throbbing of his cock he was close to release, so she pulled back leaving him right on the edge of his orgasm. "Not yet Marco..we need to commemorate this occasion with something special." Star grinned looking over at Higgs who blushed. Star sat up pulling Higgs up with her. Star spread Higgs legs giving Marco easy actress as she pulled them close together.

"Now Higgs its time to give you what your body has been craving. "Star kissed along Higgs' neck as she looked down at Marco's cock rubbing against her soaked folds. "So Higgs? Are you going to tell Marco how badly you have been craving his cock?" Higgs turned her head ashamed "it..its so embarrassing.." Star giggled nuzzling against her neck. "You don't have to be embarrassed Higgs, besides Marco has been thinking of you as well you know. I feel the way his cock stiffens when I mention your name." This time Marco turned red looking away before him, and Higgs shared a glance before Marco reached down pulling her from Stars grasp.

"I..If your not ready Higgs...we don't have to do this.." Higgs blushed fidgeting in Marcos' arms. "It...its not that...I don't want to..im just..i mean its all so sudden.." Marco blushed looking behind Higgs at Star giving her a look as she sighed. "Fine..you work your magic Marco, I'll just entertain myself." She grinned scooting back against the head board preparing herself for the show.

Marco rested Higgs in his lap before pulling her into a soft kiss catching her by surprise before she melted into his arms. This was the experience she was craving, his gentle hands running over her skin again, his soft, delicate kisses across her skin. Higgs wrapped her arms around Marco letting out a gasp as his kisses trailed down to her breasts. Marco's tongue teased and probed her nipples before his lips captured them as she moaned. Just the sensation of his lips against her breasts was nearly enough to send her into an orgasm.

After releasing her breast with a small pop, Higgs reached down pulling Marco's face to hers. "Please...take me Marco.." She panted before pulling his lips against his. As they kissed Marco positioned himself against her temple doors before breaking away. "Are you ready..it will hurt a bit.." Higgs rested her forehead against his, her eyes lost in Marco's "I know you'll take care of me.." She whispered as Marco to his cue pressing himself into her. At first, things weren't so bad until Marco felt some resistance, taking a deep breath he pushed forward breaking her sacred seal as she gasped digging her nails into his back as pain shot through her body.

After resting himself inside Marco gently cradled Higgs letting her body adjust to his thick cock. Her head was spinning as she felt Marco's cock kiss against the entrance to her womb as she held on to Marco as her life depended on it. It seemed like the pain was subsiding as she rested her head on Marco's shoulder. "You...you can..move..be gentle.." She whispered as Marco smiled before lifting her up before slowly lowering her back down on his cock. This time instead of pain a lightning bolt of pleasure struck her senses as his cock rubbed against her G-Spot forcing a loud moan from her as Marco began to work his magic.

At first, Marco's pace was slow, letting her body memorize the size and feeling of his cock being buried deep within it. Then Marco began to kick things up a gear as he bounced her up and down more steadily. From the look on Higgs' face, this was the pure euphoria she had been dreaming about. By now Marco had counted four orgasm's she has had just having his cock inside her, every time her walls tightened as her breath hitched. All the time he kept her tightly in his arms as she held tight to him. He planted soft kisses on her neck, nibbling softly on her ear as he moaned softly.

In truth, this was the reason Marco enjoyed these experiences, though he couldn't deny the primal instincts of his hormones what Marco prided himself on was the pleasure he could help Star and others reach. No matter how terrible of a day or sore and tired Star, Janna, or Jackie and in one instance involving a dare Starfan13, after spending a night with Marco, it was like being reborn again. Marco felt no different with Higgs, now knowing the hardships she endures becoming a knight Marco was determined to give her the blissful release her body ached for. It was time for Marco to move to the next phase, laying Higgs on her back as he began to thrust himself deep into her, resting for a moment before giving another deep thrust.

In Higgs mind, things were a blissful paradise, Star's bed a soft cloud cradling her body while Marco, her valiant knight carried her to the gates of heaven. Marco knew she was ready to reach her peak as he sat back, propping himself up with his hands as he leaned down giving Higgs a deep kiss before whispering into her ear. "lets cum together Higgs." Marco sat back before starting a quick and hard pace, the room filling with the sound of there sex slapping together as Marco's thrusts started to become faster and more sporadic. Star who was watching this fantastic dance had soaked her spot on the bed as she pleasured herself.

Watching Marco work his wonders to her was such a beautiful thing, mostly since she knew she had helped train him, after all being the future Queen of Mewni she would need a king who could help relieve the stresses of ruling Mewni. Marco was ready to give her the final touch as he bends down positioning himself just right before giving a final slam into her, his cocks tip pushing into her womb, breaking down the gates of heaven as his thick hot cum poured into her most sacred bedroom.

Higgs had finally reached paradise, the world around her was gone, her whole body soaring through the Stars. No words could describe it; no magic could replicate it, this feeling of ecstasy in its most potent and purest form. Minutes, hours, maybe even days seemed to pass as she soared through her climax. Reaching desperately for something out of fear she could be lost forever she found herself returning to her physical form with the feel of Marco in her arms. While she was soaring through heaven, she eventually found herself crashing back to Mewni.

As her mind came crashing to its senses she gasped for air, her body desperate to remind itself that she was still alive as her lungs greedily gulped for every ounce of air. She could hear the soft whispers of Marco as he held her in his lap, having taken delicate care of her body while her mind traveled on its journey of pleasure.

Marco ran his hands softly through her orange hair feeling her once death grip on him loosen as he lowered her onto the bed. He didn't dare let go of her until she had recovered herself as her hands ran over his skin. Marco kissed away the tears streaking down her cheeks as she started to come back to her senses. "M..Mar..Marco...Marco.." She panted as he gave her hand a soft squeeze. "I'm right here Higgs." He whispered as she buried her head into his neck, like a child clinging to there parent. "holy shit." Marco looked over seeing Star who was sitting shocked, her face dark red with a large wet spot beneath her.

"Marco...I mean...just...fuck." Star muttered as he turned his attention back to Higgs. "Star..clean the bed." He commanded as she gulped raising her want. The entire bed had almost been entirely soaked by the flood of cum that followed Higgs orgasm. With a wave of her wand, a soft glow coated the bed before drying and refreshing the bedding. His eyes said everything as he gave Star a look before she scrambled pulling the covers aside as Marco gently scooted him and Higgs to the pillows as Star pulled the covers over them both, crawling under as she rested on the other side of Marco.

"Marco.." Higgs whispered as he breath began to slow. "Shhhhh, I'm here..rest now.." After another minute Higgs had passed out, falling into a deep sleep as Marco gently stroked her hair. "Marco." Star whispered as he looked over at her as she rested against him. "Man...you didn't hold back with her did you? Not even I had that intense of a journey when you took me on that ride. Youll have to let me experience that sometime soon."

Marco blushed "S...Sorry." Star giggled kissing Marco's cheek. "Don't be, when I told them I had the best squire in the world I said it for a reason." Marco smiled before looking back at Higg's. "Guess you have another squire now," Marco said softly as Star yawned. "Yup...and I think we are going to have an amazing life together." She muttered before falling asleep, and after turning off the lamp, Marco soon followed.


End file.
